The present invention relates to nut and bolt fasteners and fastening systems, and more particularly to locking fasteners used in building structure.
Nut and bolt fasteners are commonly used in joining structure components in building. As bolts must frequently have an end that extends into a crawl space the nut and bolt combination requires two people for installation, one to hold the head of the bolt on one side of the crawl space and other to turn the nut on the other side of the crawl space.
Further, such fasteners are subject to loosening, from either shrinkage, warpage, settling or vibration of the nut and bolt. Frequently, the crawl space become inaccessible after the bolt is installed, in which case loose bolt are ignored, even if inspection from the nut side reveals they need to be tightened.
It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide an improved method of installing nut and bolt fasteners, such that a single individual can complete the installation quickly, eliminating the need for two individuals working on opposite sides of an inaccessible area or crawl space.
Another objective is to provide a method of re-tightening such nut and bolt fasteners without the need to enter an inaccessible area or crawl space.
Yet another object is to provide a fastening system that is immune to vibration, without compromising the aforementioned objectives.